The language of flowers
by twinz1976
Summary: I thought there were a few scenes missing between Klaus and Caroline during season 3 and 4 so I added in my version of how it could have gone, can never have too much Klaroline! Hope you enjoy :)
1. Prom

**Prom – Season 4 episode 19**

**I thought there was maybe the need for a scene between Klaus and Caroline that took place after she asked for the dress and before she arrived at Prom and also at the end of the evening. Hope you enjoy! :) It begins when Caroline arrives to ask for the dress and continues...**

**I don't own VD but I have lots of fun reading what everyone does with the tv and book characters created by L.J Smith!**

Klaus stood glaring at the fireplace. The flames rose high towards the top, mesmorizing in their varied colours but Klaus was thinking only of the betrayal of Elijah and Rebekah and the possibility of evil unleashed by Silas.

He heard the door open and smelled her scent before she even spoke but even the thought of seeing Caroline couldn't lighten his mood just at the moment.

"Klaus? Klaus? Kl.., hello, did you not hear me?" she spoke, demanding.

"Of course I heard you, Caroline, I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company."

"Well I'm sorry that you're having personal issues but I have a real crisis on my hands. Elena stole my prom dress. I went to pick it up and the tailor said that someone else already did and when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember. Hello, the vervain is out of the town water supply, she was compelled."

Klaus laughed, shaking his head a little. She was a spitfire in front of him, temper and eyebrows raised at the injustice of only a lost dress. Maybe his mood could be lifted after all.

"It. is. Not. Funny" she gritted out through her teeth.

"I know, I know" he replied, laughter barely contained behind his smile.

"Then stop laughing." Caroline gave a little sigh, the sound drawing his eyes to her lips. "Look I know that prom isn't important to you but it's important to me." she finished, sounding sad, vulnerable and unsure all at the same time.

"Well, surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilites."

"Oh but I don't want just another dress. I want to look hot, like Princess Grace of Monaco hot." Stepping forward slightly she tossed her hair and fluttered her eyelashes at him in the age old language of a young maiden trying to get her way. "So, could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal calibre?" she finished with a beseeching smile.

What else could Klaus do? As always he was mesmorised by her, all he could do is nod in agreement. Anything to make his Caroline happy.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Klaus turned as Caroline entered the room, thinking that she was nothing short of perfection. The cream floor length gown flowed down her body, clinging to her curves in all the right places. Her hair was swept up away from her neck, a few pieces fell around her face and his fingers itched to tuck them away or just to linger for a moment on her skin. His eyes took in her whole appearance and once again wondered if she would ever be his. Knowing she wasn't ready yet for anymore declarations of his esteem for her, he chose his words carefully.

"These were floating around too. Rebekah seems to have boxes of this kind of stuff but I think they would look beautiful in your hair."

As he held up a few silver hairpins that perfectly complimented the gown, Caroline girlishly clapped her hands together a few times with a huge grin before calmly down and back to the sophisticated beauty she looked. "That would be wonderful, would you mind?" she asked, turning so her back was to him.

"Not at all" he replied, grateful he had made her smile. Her hair, woven into an intricate pattern across her head was beautiful already but as his fingers fumbled to slide the pins into her hair, he revelled in the opportunity to lightly touch her without her pulling back in fear or revulsion. Of course, both those reactions were perfectly legitimate considering everything Klaus had done to Caroline and her friends. How often Klaus wondered if there was a way to undo even some of it so that she could eventually begin to love him.

"Lovely" he stated, stepping back as she turned around to face him again, her hands touching the clips, testing that they would stay in place. Then her hand dropped and there was a moment of awkwardness between them. This newly discovered attempt at friendship was at such an early stage. What does one say to someone who has vowed to kill your boyfriend if he ever shows his face again or to someone who said that you can't be fixed?

Klaus cleared his throat lightly before quietly speaking."Did you know Caroline that flowers have a language all of their own? For example a white crysanthemum means truth while lavender means devotion. It's how lovers and suitors used to communicate before it became acceptable to just blurt out your feelings whenever you wanted like people do these days."

Taking a flower from off the side table, he handed her a solitary red rosebud.

"What does this one mean then?" She asked, taking it from him with a small, half smile.

He stalled a little, tentatively stating "It means pure and lovely, very fitting."

Caroline lowered her eyelashes against her creamy skin, a slight blush rising in her cheeks as she inhaled the roses' scent.

Klaus took advantage of her distraction to move like a breeze and stand in front of her. Leaning forward she was frozen in her movements by his voice whispering into her ear. "Princess Grace hot is an understatement Caroline. You are divine."

Then he stepped back, not wanting to appear too vulnerable before her. He may be falling in love with this baby vamp but he wasn't ready to lay all his cards on the table yet.

"And now love, I think you are ready for the ball" he said, holding out his arm.

Caroline looked at him a moment, head tilted slightly to the side as if attempting to work him out. Then she reached for his arm as he gently escorted her to the door. "Thank you Klaus for the dress".

"You're welcome Caroline. Enjoy your dance sweetheart, you deserve to have a wonderful night."

She stepped through the door, disappearing into the dark and he closed it behind her wondering what she would make of his surprise later in the evening.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stepping out of the dress at the end of the evening, Caroline fingered the fabric as she laid it on the end of her bed. She had felt beautiful in that dress. The red one Elena had stolen from her was gorgeous but the one Klaus had found for her was the kind of classic gown that would make any girl feel like royalty.

Seeing Tyler and dancing with him had been a wonderful part of the evening, saying goodbye to him had not. "_If only Klaus would stop being such a raging psychopath and let Tyler be" _she thought with a frown.

But thinking of Klaus only made her uncomfortable. The hatred she felt over the last months was dwindling. He brought out so many confusing emotions in her. What girl couldn't help but be flattered by the attention of a man who lavished you with gifts? And then cause her stress and fear when he threatened her safety only to rescue her again and again. The fact he was attractive wasn't helping, more than once she had thought about his lips as they spoke her name and wondered what they would feel like against her own.

Shaking her head free of these sudden and unwanted thoughts, Caroline strode into her bathroom to shower away the evening before she could collapse into bed. She felt exhausted.

Fifteen minutes later she came out again, dressed in a robe, towel drying her hair as she walked then stopped dead in her tracks. On her side table was a display of flowers that hadn't been there earlier. She walked over, taking in the beautiful hues of red and white. There was a note attached and she picked it up, recognising the writing as she opened it.

_These also seem apt. Hope your evening was all you wanted it to be. Klaus_

Taking the flowers in her hands, she spun the display around, noting the different kinds, enjoying their beauty and fragrance. Jumping onto the bed, she brought up the net and looked up the meaning of each flower sitting back with a gulp as each meaning was revealed. The white Peonies meant aphrodisiac, the red tulips were a declaration of love and the babies breath indicated everlasting love.

Her exhaustion from earlier seemed to dissapear as she sat thinking well into the early hours of the morning, trying to make sense of her feelings for Klaus and what that meant for Tyler and their future together. When she finally felt sleep begin to take her, it wasn't the strong, dark good looks of Tyler that overwhelmed her mind. The lingering accent and whispers of sweetheart were the lullaby of which she dreamed.

**What do you think? Any other Klaroline you want added anywhere else?**


	2. Graduation

**Season 4 episode 23 – Graduation day extended and added scenes**

**(Just because there really needed to be more Klaus and Caroline, am I right?)**

**Thank you L.J. Smith and all the actors who bring the characters to life so we have a bouncing board for our own imaginings! I don't own any of the characters but Klaus and Damon would be a few that I wouldn't mind borrowing for a little while :P**

Caroline hung up, quietly whispering under her breath "this is when I really need you Klaus...". She met Stefan's eyes and shook her head.

Klaus was straightening his tie as he walked towards where he could hear Caroline, Stefan and Elena. The thought of seeing Caroline decked out and excited for her first high school graduation made him smirk. "_Probably the first of many in her long lifetime but who am I to remind her of that today?" _

Then he heard her cry out and a voice saying "Remember us Caroline?" and his walk turned into a vampire sprint as he raced to where she was clutching her head in agony. Scooping up a graduation cap from the ground, he tossed it through the air, severing the witches head and breaking the spell which was tormenting his lady.

"There are plenty more of these to go around, whose next? I can do this all day."

Caroline straightened back up, a smile lighting up her eyes and Klaus beamed back, thrilled that for once he could be the one to bring the smile to her lips.

"_Maybe, just maybe there is hope for us after all_" he thought to himself as he walked over to her. "Alright there love?" he asked, gently running his fingers over her temple for a brief moment.

The witches faded into the background and hurried away but that wasn't his focus. He just needed to know she was ok.

"I'm fine now Klaus" she replied, meeting his eyes. "But Damon needs your blood right away or he will die. He's at the quarry and he doesn't have long at all" she finished hurridly.

"I didn't think that would bother you sweetheart."

"He may not be my favourite person but he is a friend Klaus, we've lost too many people we love for one more to die too." Her eyes pleaded with his and he capitulated, stepping back with his hands up in surrender.

"Of course Caroline but I will search you out later love, after all this is your day and I intend to celebrate it with you" and he took her hand and kissed it lightly before speeding away.

Caroline watched him dissapear before turning to Stefan and Elena who were looking at her with questions in their eyes.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed voice. "You've seen me use my wily ways on Klaus before."

"Yes but I haven't seen that look in your eyes before Care" Elena replied.

"What look?"

"The one where Klaus is the hero and not the villan."

Caroline didn't reply, just looked into the distance where Klaus had dissapeared before turning to face them both again. "Come on guys, this is our graduation, what are we standing here for? Let's go get our photos taken and do all the normal non-vampiry things you're supposed to do when you graduate" and she stalked off towards the stage.

Stefan and Elena exchanged another look before following in her wake.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Later that day Caroline carefully set down her gown on the pile with the others. It felt like a last farewell to her high school education. A bitter sweet moment. Was she ready for what was coming next?

She heard and sensed him behind her. He had said he was going to search her out and she had been expecting him, there felt like things that needed to be said between them but she wasn't sure exactly what or even where to start. Her lips held a small smile as she turned towards him, noting he looked especially debonair in his suit.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already on my way. I received your graduation announcement" Klaus stated with a smirk. "Very subtle. I assume you're expecting cash"

"That or a mini fridge" she replied with a toss of her hair and a smile.

"I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans." Caroline looked at him for a moment before looking away, conflicted and slightly unsure of what to reply. "But I knew what your answer would be. So I opted for something I knew you would accept." Klaus continued, taking a deep breath. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

Caroline stared at him, disbelief clearly written across her face. "What?"

"He's your first love." He paused and looked at her intently, eyes turned away as she mulled his news over in her head. "I intend to be your last, however long it takes."he finished, openly. Her eyes shot back to his as she read the sincerity in them and a tingle went up her spine.

Leaning in, Klaus lowered his lips quickly to her cheek and his eyelashes framed briefly against his own. He lingered as long as he dared, wanting to kiss her properly and claim her as his but the brief kiss held enough of a promise for now and so he pulled back, inhaling the scent of her skin as he did.

The wind was lightly tossing her hair and the lights highlighted the blonde like a golden halo. She was enchanting and fiesty and the match he had been searching for. He would wait as long as she needed.

"Congratulations Caroline" he said softly earning a confused smile in return.

"Let's get out of here before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

She strolled next to him in silence for a few moments. "Well, where are you taking me, home?"

"That's up to you love, where do you want to go?" Thoughts zinged through her head, could she be alone with him after what he had just said? Did she want to even think about all that right now?

"It's been a long day Klaus, I'm exhausted. I think I'd just like to head home if you wouldn't mind taking me?"

"As you wish sweetheart." he replied, opening the door to his car and waiting while she tucked her long and delicious legs inside.

Climbing in the front, he started the engine and headed towards her house. Music was playing softly in the background, the kind of music she imagined Klaus listened to while he painted. The kind of music that safely filled in the silence when it was too hard to break it with words.

He glanced sideways at her profile, amused to note that she was studiously pretending that everything was fine while looking straight ahead. Which was perfect as it gave him little snippets of time to watch her unhindered in between glancing at the road. To note the curve of her lips, the slight tinge of colour in her cheeks highlighting her luminous skin, the way her hand come up to play with the necklace which sat against her throat.

He cleared his own throat at the distraction that was making to his driving and pulled up outside her house. She unbuckled her seatbelt and paused, turning in her seat to look at him. "Thank you for today, for saving Damon, for coming at all."

"It was all for you" he replied holding her gaze which faltered under his, a gentle flush touching her cheeks. She just nodded and then turned away, searching for the door handle.

He reached over quickly, placing his hand over hers to hold her in place and with him just a little longer. "You can come visit New Orleans you know love, anyime" Klaus said, meeting her eyes. "I want you to know you are welcome there."

"I know that Klaus, thank you." The warmth radiating through his hand to hers was disconcerting, the earlier tingle in her spine was spreading down her arm. She almost felt like she wanted to move her own hand under his, to feel what it would be like to entwine their fingers together. He moved his thumb against the back of her hand, briefly, ever so lightly, it was just enough for them both. She waited for him to move his hand away before opening the door and hopping out. The window was open and she leaned back down for a moment, peering inside "Hey, don't be a stranger."

"You haven't seen the last of me sweetheart" he replied, using all his willpower to let her walk away from him and into her home before turning his car back towards New Orleans. Each little step they took in their journey led closer to redemption. Hopefully his coming today would help her begin to erase the multitude of things he had done to wrong her and those she loved. Forgiveness and her love. He planned on proving to her that he was worthy of both.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Caroline closed the front door behind herself and leaned back against it, slightly breathless. She could still feel where his hand touched hers and if she closed her eyes she could recall what it felt like to have his lips pressed against her cheek. She stood like that for a moment, remembering before her eyes snapped open and she balled up her hand, hitting her fist back against the door in frustration.

"What am I doing?!" she asked loudly. Klaus had just told her Tyler was free to come home, they could be together again. Whatever else Klaus was, she knew he would keep his word on that. He had allowed Tyler to come back to see her after the prom, he had let him go again without harm. She would have Tyler back in her world, in her arms. But why did it feel like she was just waiting for the ax to fall again? Why did the memory of Klaus' touch feel so strong but the memory of Tyler's face feel so far away?

Stomping to her room and throwing her bag onto the bed she gave a little "grrrrr". Klaus kept doing this to her, getting into her mind, making her question what she felt. But somehow the thought of him being in New Orleans and not seeing him again anytime soon made her feel unsettled. "What on earth is going on?" she wondered, picking up her phone to call Tyler.

Listening to the answer machine message, she waited for the beep before speaking. "Ty, it's me, Care. Listen, Klaus has just told me you're free. You can come home to Mystic Falls, home to me. Call me, please, we need to talk" and disconnecting, she held the phone to her chest, staring out the window, deciding what to say to him when he called her back.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I appreciate you taking the time to do that, glad there are some people out there who like my version of Klaroline! I'm thinking of doing ep 13/14 too but I am updating really slowly at the moment as life is busy. I welcome your suggestions though**


	3. Klaus heals Caroline

Season 3 episode 11 - Caroline lays dying from a werewolf bite on her birthday

**Let's go back to the beginnng of Klaroline, back to when they had the first intimate contact. Back to when he was the big, bad evil hybrid, to the time when Caroline only knew him as the bringer of death and when the first flutter between them was only just beginning. I feel that episode warrants a slight addition too.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and the new follows and favourites, love and appreciate that you take the time to read my little ramblings!**

**As always, I do not own VD or any of the characters in the book or series, this is just playing around with the characters a bit :)**

Caroline opened her eyes when she heard a thud and felt chilled at the sight of Klaus in her room. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked, too weak and in pain to move away from him, fear clear in her tone.

"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" he asked, brow furrowed.

She paused for only a moment before the angry, venom dripped word escaped her mouth. "Yes!."

Klaus walked slowly over to where she lay, blanket tucked around her. Leaning forward, he peeled the edge of the covering away from her shoulder, revelaing the painful, raw wound festering underneath. Pain was evident on Caroline's face and she couldn't stop the shudder radiate through her body. Klaus drew in a breath.

"Oh, that looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." He ran a finger lightly across her bracelet, the tinkle of metal against metal seering into her aching head. "I love birthdays" he said with a smile.

Her mind was becoming foggier and the pain made it harder to speak but she still managed a few slow, sarcastic words. "Yeah, are you like a billion or something?"

"Well, you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."

"No" she replied before turning her eyes to look up into his. "I'm dying."

Klaus felt his eyes lock with hers as she spoke the words, both knowing he had it in his power to save her. This young vampire looked up at him and he, the original vampire waited for her to beg for her life. Only she didn't. She simply continued to glare at him, her dislike for him visible in her eyes. "She has a fire in her" he thought to himself.

Slowing taking a seat on her bed, Klaus spoke softly.

"And I could let you, die if that's what you want, if you really believe your existence has no meaning."

"I've thought about it myself once or twice, over the centuries, truth be told." His tone had changed for a moment and Caroline thought she saw a glimmer of the boy he once was in his features before it quickly passed.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret." Leaning towards her, a smile covered his face, a twinkle almost reached his eyes. "There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music." He reached down and touched her bracelet again. "Genuine beauty " he said grinning. "And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." He laid out his words precisely for her, she knew he wanted her to ask for help, to be in his debt. It was hurting too much, she just wanted the pain to be over but not her life.

Eyelashes fluttered as she attempted to control the tears that threatened to slide down her cheek. "I don't want to die."

Pushing his sleeve up, Klaus cradled his other hand under her neck and gently pulled her over to him. "Here you go sweetheart, have at it." Caroline latched her lips to his wrist and sunk her teeth in, breaking through the skin. Resting his chin on her head, he whispered quietly "Happy birthday Caroline."

She felt the blood begin to flow through her body, more intoxicating straight from the source then it ever was from a blood bag. There was something else there too, a flavour she couldn't determine, could it be because Klaus was a different kind of vampire? The healing effects began immediately, the almost human weakness giving way to renewed energy. Her wound began stitching itself back together, the ache in her shoulder going from a fire to a dull throb.

When she pulled away, thirst quenced, knowing she was going to be ok, she turned slightly to look back at Klaus. Wiping the blood from around her lips with the back of her hand, Klaus reached down and wiped a missed droplet lightly with his thumb.

He moved her gently to place her head back on the pillow, tucking the blanket around her again. No more words were spoken between them, no thanks from her, he knew there would be none and didn't demand it. He also didn't expect to feel a twinge of something as he gazed down at her. She was interesting and undeniably beautiful, he felt unexpectedly drawn to her. He watched as she settled back down under the covers to sleep off the rest of her recovery, closing her eyes, a barrier between them.

She heard him leave and opened her eyes briefly to stare at the empty doorway. Still not feeling herself, she felt sleep begin to draw her down as she wondered why Klaus would even want to help her at all.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Klaus sat in his chair, drink in his hand, contemplating the day. He felt... conflicted and he didn't like to feel at all. He had only seen Caroline in passing since arriving in Mystic Falls. From what he had seen, she was a pretty, blonde, frivolous vampire with her head still firmly in the human world. She needed to realise what opportunities were now open to her as a powerful vampire.

Going to heal her had all been part of a plan; getting some of the town vampires on side wouldn't be such a bad thing. But when he had arrived at her home, had seen the venom in her eyes as she looked at him and how she had even had to battle with herself to let him save her, he felt a twinge of confusion. It had actually mattered that Caroline believed he would kill her on her birthday. And when he had mentioned the cities and places she should go, he could see himself taking her to those places. Even though he had only just met her.

When she had drunk from him, he felt alive Even though her lips on him were only for her healing. But for him it was a pleasure bourne of contact. Someone needing what he had to offer even if for their own gain.

He gulped down the last of his drink and strode over to a box, opening it and rummaging through some smaller boxes before finding what he was after. Caroline hadn't had the best of birthdays, he intended for it to finish with a gift to match her beauty.

TVDTVDTVD

Later that night, Klaus stood in front of the fire, gazing into it's glow, imagining Caroline waking tomorrow to his gift. Strangely he felt like Mystic Falls was going to be far more interesting than he expected and that Caroline had something to do with that. "The dance is just beginning love" he said with a quiet chuckle.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Caroline woke up, eyes feeling heavy. Remembering the day before, she reached up and touched her neck amazed to find that already there was no sign of a wound. Sitting up a little higher, she saw a box on her side dresser. And reached for it. She read the note in shock, "From Klaus."

Slowly opening the box, she stared in amazement at the gorgeous diamond bracelet inside. It was undeniably beautiful and taking it out of the box, she placed it against her skin giving a small gasp at how perfect it was. Almost straight away she pulled it off again, flinging it onto her bed. Her skin felt tainted from it's touch, who knew where Kaus had gotten it from. "Or from whom" she thought with a shudder imagining the gift being stripped from the body of a blood drained victim.

She lay back on her pillow, rubbing her hand across her face. With a sigh she gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about the day before. Anger that she'd had to accept the help of Klaus mingled with the relief that she was still alive leading to a brain that would not shut off. As the sun came through a gap in her curtains, the ray struck the discarded bracelet sending a prism of colour and sparkle across the room.

She sat up again, picking up the bracelet and placing it carefully back in the box and into the side drawer next to her bed. Tucking it away meant out of sight, out of mind. "If only the memory of Klaus' blood could be out of mind too" she thought to herself closing her eyes and attempting to forget the day before.

**When I wrote the first "chapter" in this story, I thought it was going to be a one shot and named it for that chapter but now it will be whatever and however Klaroline takes my fancy. So, what's a good name from here on out then? Ideas appreciated and reviews are loved too :)**


End file.
